


My Suitvest and Me

by yatti



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Clothing Kink, Crack, Other, suitvest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:03:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2619413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yatti/pseuds/yatti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jeanbo gets in touch with his past</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Suitvest and Me

It was a dark in stormy night, the weather was beginning to get cold and crisp. A young man with the title of Jean-bo was laying in his bed drawing some chick he dreams of at night. Jean bo looks towards the dark fogged window to realized the pelting rain hitting his roof.

  
“shit” he whispered. It was around 2 AM, so jeanbo had to be a lot quitter then he usually is to not wake his parents. Jeanbo went back to work on his master piece called “the mikasa”. About twenty minutes of hard work and sweat into “the mikasa” the window began to shake violently. The window swung open with a huge gust of bone chilling wind

  
Jeanbo rushed to shut the window. He shut the window with only his will and brute strength. However, the wind left Jeanbo with chill down his back. He was cold. Jeanbo silently walked to his big ass dresser and opened the bottom drawer. Ah. There it was. His suit vest. Jeanbo smiled remembering all of the fun times he spent with suitvest.

  
Jeanbo grazed through his other cloths, for suit vests are not all that warm. He switched to the next drawer. And the next drawer. He finally found an old worn out hoody that had been washed far too many times and should have been thrown out years ago.

  
“ahh” jeanbo said gracefully. “finally a warm piece of dirty ass cloth that can warm up my insides” suddenly jeanbo heard a slight murmuring from an unknown place or source. Jeanbo stopped in fear of the thought that it could be his mother coming up to whoop his ass for being up too late. The noise seemed to have been his imagination.

  
“weird” Jeanbo let out a sigh of relief. Just as he was about to put on the raggy ass hoodie he heard it again. He stopped and listened and heard a faint voice coming from a drawer beneath him.

  
“Jeaaaaan. Jeaaaaaan.” It said. Jeanbo was speechless, and a little hesitant on opening the drawer the noise was coming from. Nearly shaking, Jeanbo opened the drawer. There it was. Suit Vest. Waiting.

  
“Jeeeeeannnboooo. Why don’t you wear me instead?” Suit vest said. Jeanbo was in shock.

  
“Youre a piece of clothing. You are talking to me. A talking Suitvest.” Jeanbo muttered.

  
“its only because I know you wish to wear me!” it said back. Suit vest let out a sigh and frowned, even though suit vest has no face, but still manages facial expressions. Jeanbo once again remembered all the fun he and suitvest had and smiles. He grabs suitvest and throws the hoodie back at the dressed. The hoodie silently cries.

  
Jeanbo has forgotten all about being cold. Just the presence of suit vest warms his heart. Suitvest looks into Jeanbos eyes with lust. He wants to be worn. Jeanbo stares back for a good 20 seconds before looking away from his face over heating.

  
“Jeanbo” suit vest said. Jeanbo lets out an anime noise.

  
“Yes suitvest?” Jeanbo struggles to reply.

  
“Its been a long while since we had made skin on skin contact.”

  
“I know suitvest…” Jeanbo said with a shutter in his speech. Jeanbo knew what was about to unfold.

  
“Jeanbo.. take advantage of me once again.” Suitvest said while stoking Jeanbos thiegh. Jeanbo secretly enjoyed the stroking. Suitvest reached closer to the no no square. Jeanbo let out a slight moan.

  
“Suity. Are you sure we should do this… its late.” Jeanbo let out a quiver. Suitvest did not stop. Rubbing began.

  
“Jeanbo. Its never to late for suitvest time.” Suitvest somehow manageds to reach into Jeanbos pants and pet the junk softly. Jeanbo struggled to stay silent. It felt good. But he knew it was wrong. He wimpered.

  
“oh suity. Take me.” Jeanbo was ready for suitvest. Jeanbo slowed took off his loose tank top and sweat pants. Jeanbo then layed down and positioned himself for the might of suitvest.

  
Suitvest floated above him and somehow started to suck on Jeanbos tittys. Jeanbo gasped. His heart beat quickened as Suitvest made his way down to the GENITALS. It was so pleasant. The way the silky fabric of suitvest felt on his nude sweaty body was already enough to make Jeanbo get hard. But now this. Jeanbo let out a fast wine as suitvest began to suck on the dingle dangle. Jeanbo was pleased.

  
The sucking only lasted a few minutes before suitvest suggested the poop shoot. Jeanbo was more than willing. He positioned him self for suitvest.

  
“Spread em” Suitvest said in a very deep sexual voice. Jeabo spread his butt cheeks for him.

  
“Penetrate me” Jeanbo moaned. Jeanbos breath quickened as suitvest hemmed fingers began making their way into jeanbos anal cavity. Jeanbo let out a tight moan. It was a weird, yet satisfying event.

  
Suitvest pulled his fingers out. No. Jeanbo needed more.

  
“IM GONNA SLAM DUNK IT” Suitvest said as he penetrated Jeanbo with his massive Richard, shattering his butt virginity.

  
Jeanbo let out the most anime noise ever possible.

  
“OHHH SUITY FASTER” he yelled. Suitvest began to thrust all of its threads into Jeanbo. Jeanbo was clenching onto the sheets and biting the pillow. Yes. This is all Jeanbo wanted.

  
“Deeper suity deeper!”Jeanbo whispered whilst licking his lips.

  
Suitvest managed to get almost his entire cloth into Jeanbos Anus land.

  
“Ohhhh suity!”

  
“Ohhh Jeanbo!” they both moaned loudly. Jeanbo was hitting climax. Jeanbo was full on shouting for suitvest when it felt as if someone was poking him.

  
Jeanbo opened his eyes to see he was back at training camp. His friend Armin was at his side.

  
“Jeanbo, its time to get up. We have to train a lot today” Armin said as he walked away.

  
“It was just a dream?” Jeanbo whispered as he put his hand on his fourhead. Eren walked by and suddenly stopped by Jeanbo, looked down, and looked at Jeanbo.

  
“Nice tent muffintop” he said and proceeded to walk to camp.

  
“Fuck” Jeanbo quietly said as he slowly rised for another day of hell.


End file.
